1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to windsurfers, sailboards, and the like and more particularly relates to an improved sailboard handle apparatus which relieves user fatigue caused by twisting, generally at the wrist area during wind sailing over a long period of time. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved handle assembly for use with the boom portion of windsurfers wherein improved geometry and configuration afford a gripping surface which is angularly oriented with respect to the boom at the point of attachment of the handle so that user fatigue in the wrist and hand area is minimized.
2. General Background
A wind surfer or sailboard is a sailing vessel having an elongated buoyant board having a rounded nose portion which is upturned slightly and with a tail portion which carries a rudder or skeg on the underside. The upper side of the board provides usually a pair of spaced apart foot straps. At the central portion of the board on its upper surface there is provided a pivotal (e.g., ball and socket type) attachment for a mast. The mast carries a sail, and a generally oval shaped boom affixes to the mast and generally encircles or envelopes the sail. During use, a user stands on the rearward portion of the board placing his or her feet in the foot straps and holds onto the boom. The sailor then positions the mast and sail in various positions to maximize speed and to turn the vessel depending upon wind and wave conditions.
Wind sailing requires physical strength and stamina in that the user must lean rearwardly while holding the boom in order to transfer load between the sail/mast assembly and the board during propulsion of the vessel. This activity can produce muscle fatigue over long periods of time and that the wrists and arms must constantly transfer the body weight to the boom in order to make the vessel sail properly.
One of the problems with sailboards is the fact that the generally oval or elliptical boom provides a gripping surface which is not compatible with the bio-mechanics of the human forearm, wrist, and hand. While the rearmost positioned hand grips the boom in a favorable position or configuration, the majority of the stress is transferred to the forwardly positioned hand which extends away from the boom at an acute angle thus causing the user's wrist to be twisted so that the hand and forearm are angled with respect to one another. Over a long period of time this awkward positioning produces a great deal of fatigue which prevents the user from properly manipulating and supporting the boom and thus adversely affects the operation of the vessel.
Various patents have addressed the problem of the gripping of the sailboard boom with hand over a long period of time. One recently issued patent entitled "Sailboard Hand Grip" is U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,755 issued to Robert Markinson. In the Markinson patent, it is stated that to ease the fatigue and strain, the hands should meet the wrists in a horizontal plane in the same neutral position that exists when the hand and the arm are in a passive dependent position beside the trunk with flexors and extensors in balance. The Markinson patent also discusses the stress imposed on the hands and arms of a wind sailor. Tendonitis in the wrist and hand and wrist strains result because of the unaccustomed forward hand position on the boom.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,631 entitled "Apparatus For Controlling a Wind Propelled Sailing Device" there is provided a substantially rigid control member preferably including a pair of spaced apart rigid rods pivotally connected at one end to the boom in an angular direction and rigidly connected to the other end at a second end with a handle member. The connecting mechanism connects the rigid rods to the boom in an angular direction while preventing movement of the control member along the boom's axis. The apparatus allows the sailor to increase his counter-balancing force by allowing the sailor to lean further into the wind while minimizing reduction in effective sail area.
The Pollard U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,142 entitled "Boom Assembly For Sailboard" provides a boom assembly that is pivotally attached to the mast of the sailboard for pivotal movement between a use position and a storage position.
Another example of a wind operated surf boards construction is seen in the Prade U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,373 entitled "Footloops On Surfboards". An example of a sailboard boom-to-mast connector is seen in U.S. Patent 4,516,873 issued to Humble et al.
The Campbell U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,568 shows an example of a sailboard construction wherein the craft includes a smooth rounded elongated sailboard type hull of little depth. The hull tapers down in width and in depth from its middle toward its ends and has smooth upper and lower surfaces. A cockpit extends downwardly into the hull from its upper surface to provide a craft useable in canoe mode.
A windsurfing harness is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,870 issued to Jon Roth. The harness uses a cross shoulder brace at least two rear arms support braces to which are attached means such as boom hook straps or gloves in order to securely hold a windsurfer to the sailboard boom while being easily disengageable from the bottom if necessary.
U.S Pat. No. 4,759,306 entitled "Supporting Assemblies" provides an assembly for securing a persons hand to the sail wishbone of a sailboard which includes a connected assembly having a pair of mounting devices which may be fitted adjustably about the thumb and wrists respectively, a connector portion adapted to pass behind the wishbone and a retention device or bar for retention by finger pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,755 entitled "Sailboard Handgrip" issued to Markison provides a handgrip extension to be attached to the boom of a sailboard. The extension permits the user to comfortably grip the forward end of the boom to minimize injury and discomfort while allowing greater control in speed in sailboarding.
None of the above references discloses nor suggest the combination sought to be patented herein wherein an improved handle assembly for sailboards is provided which affords a comfortable aergonomic grip for a sailboard user while at the same time forming a structural rigid support with the boom which transmits load between the boom and the user in both fore and aft directions to evenly distribute load transfer while minimizing fatigue to the user.
The present invention provides an improved adjustable boardsailing boom handle attachment. This adjustable boom handle would reduce stress and strain to the sailor's wrists and arms. It would also enable each sailor to maintain greater control of his sail at high speeds. Furthermore, the adjustability feature of this handle would enable each sailor to attach the handle to the boom in several options desired, pre-set positions.
It is important to note that in boardsailing one of the most important factors is control of the sail. This is achieved by controlling the amount of wind which the sailor allows to enter to the luff of the sail. It is therefore, the forward most hand on the boom which controls this factor. Hence, the closer the forward most hand is to the mast, the less wind is allowed into the luff. Therefore, greater control is achieved, but speed is restrained. On the other hand, if the forward most hand is moved away from the mast, more wind is allowed into the sail. Therefore higher speeds are achieved, but control is hampered.
A comfortable grip is also an important factor. Many times a sailor will have a very comfortable grip on the boom, but his performance is hampered. On the other hand, a sailor might suffer from strained wrists and arms, even though his performance is good. In other words, there is usually a trade off. Good performance, strained wrists and arms. Poor performance, comfortable grip.